Little Helper
by lrainee
Summary: The conflict is finally over, Ed and Al have finally recovered their body and Roy have finally became the fuhrer of the Amestris. It's finally the time for those wonderful relationship to bloom. Ed and Winry with a slight Roy and Riza relationship


The setting of this story is following the pattern of the manga and it is the day they finally recovered Ed and Al's body from the gate. We really don't know how they recovered it and we also know that only god and the mangakan knows what will happen next to this manga.

And I'm already sorry for my mistake about the spelling and grammar.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After finally recovering their body and the homunculus finally gone from this world. Ed and Al decided that they will first tell about their situation and their body to their childhood friend and her grandma who are currently free from threats of being killed in this world. Ed knows that his childhood friend would be very happy and slightly disappointed with his body. Very happy because all of their hardwork have finally grown into something both of them really wanted to regain back of course their bodies, Al can finally eat, sleep, feel, and get tired while for Ed he can finally grow taller and wouldn't longer be stuck in an automail that needs maintenance and repair. That's the reason why Winry is slightly disappointed, Ed s one of those really important client for their business, now that one of them have finally regained their body part they no longer need automail and that's less profit for them, but most importantly Winry and Pinako will be really happy once they see the Elric brothers.

Both of the brothers are currently stuck in their thoughts about their hometown, their childhood friend, their mother and their teacher. They didn't even intend to stay longer in the Central and really wanted to ride the train going to Resembool. Unfortunately they have to report to the new future Furher of the Amestris the so called Flame Alchemist together with his so loyal men and woman Roy Mustang.

As the Elrics enter the military they can already hear the future furher bragging his new position, gun shooting inside the building of the furher, a man crying for forgiveness, group of men laughing at the man crying forgiveness and a lot of panic voices of some men that didn't want the next furher to rule the whole Amestris.

"Same as always" Ed said while laughing when he heard than the laughing voices also turned also into crying for forgiveness

"Uh hun, It's good to remain the same" Al sais agreeing to his brother.

The two of them walking towards the room of their future furher.

"Today a Colonel tomorrow a Fuhrer" Roy said while walking around his new office.

"Sir, it is not still official until next week." Hawkeye said while shuffling some paper.

"Hawkeye"

"Yes Sir."

"Can you stop doing some paperwork now?"

"No can do Sir, I have to double check everything so that we won't have any problem with your next title."

"You're such a party pooper……….." Roy said while scratching the back of his head while walking towards to his new chair to sit

"Any good ideas you can give guys?" Roy said know sitting in his comfortable chair while turning to this loyal companion who are also doing their paperwork.

"Why don't you help us with this." Havoc said while shuffling some of his paperwork.

"Yeah you all give us your paperwork, we also have are private time you know." Brenda said also while doing a lot of his paperwork

"Who agrees with Havoc?" Fuery asked who is currently raising one of his hands while the other searches for some paper.

"I second the motion" Falman said managing to raise one of his hands while the other sign some paperwork.

"You're all party pooper……. I know maybe I should call some **old friends** to come celebrate with me tonight" Mustang also said in a bragging tone. All of the men inside the room know what does old friends means to this guy.

"No Sir, you can't do that cause I'm sure we'll be busy for the whole week day and night" Hawkeye said now noticing all of the men inside the room are throwing her a half shock and half restless stare and noticing just what she said she cleared her throat and elaborated the sentence she just said

"Me and the Colonel…"

" it's Furher." Mustang said cutting her sentence

" Me and the Col I mean Fuhrer will be busy for the whole next week or even for two weeks preparing for the upcoming ceremony to be the official Fuhrer of Amestris." After she finished her words all the men inside the room gave an ahhhh sound and laughed of the idea they have for a second or two.

"When will it start?" Falman asked

"Next week and it will last for three to four days and will be held in here in the Central." After finishing aging her word another ahhh sound escaped from the mens mouth even Roy.

"It's your own celebration and you don't even know when will it start……. Geezzzz I bet you didn't listen to what the Lieutenant General said to you" she said in a scolding tone

"It was really boring and that old man talks to much, he should have said it from the start when will the celebration occur" Roy answered back slightly annoyed just remembering that old man, I mean who would be happy listening from him for one good hour while his saliva was showering him and Riza.

"And his saliva is showering us both for an hour, who would be damn happy about that?" Roy said with a more annoyed tone that before. Riza couldn't help but let a long sigh out of her mouth about Roy just said to the Lieutenant General, but he was right Riza was also annoyed by the old man in fact she wanted to shot him for whole time.

Now noticing the time, it's almost lunch time and it's time to feed black hayate who is currently outside his new yard exploring but mostly marking his new territory.

"Sir, I need to excuse myself for a while"

"Before you leave I have something to ask you." Mustang said in a serious tone making all the men inside the room also pay attention on what he will say.

"What is it sir?"Hawkeye giving her one of her half serious and half curious face.

"I want you to be my personal assistant like what the previous furher did"

Without hesitating at all she gave him a warm smile making Roy blush a little.

"Yes Sir it would be an honor to serve the future fuhrer of Amestris" she said while saluting to Roy who's still caught in her small charm.

"Sir?" she suddenly asked in a worried expression. Now coming back to reality he cleared his throat and give a small smirk to his future assistant.

"Good. It is also an honor and pleasure to be working with you again Miss Hawkeye" he replied and give her to a salute.

"More like a hellish and nightmare day combined together with the twist of losing for life in any second if you won't work and do you paperwork." Havoc said signing some paperwork and puffing his cigarette

"What to start with you?" Hawkeye said while pointing a gun towards Havoc who is now panicking.

"Have mercy, I just recovered from my spine injury and I can walk now, please don't send me back to Xing. Those doctors will have undergo those crazy medication again" Havoc said while clapping his hand once and closing his eyes and currently trembling from remembering his medication that he have undergo in Xing. Making all the men inside the room laugh from the sight.

"Now now, don't worry I'm sure there won't be so much paperwork like I used to do when I'm a Colonel" Mustang said while crossing his arm in his chest

"Um…. Sir sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm quite sure that a Fuhrer has a tons of paperwork to do with much shorter deadline" Fuery said while looking at their Future Fuhrer who s currently having a pale face, he turned to face Hawkeye to know if it's true and Hawkeye just nod making him regret his proposal about work with Riza.

"Don't worry sir I'll make sure you'll finish all your paperwork in the appointed time" she said while giving him a reassuring smile, which also make Mustang to blush a little again.

"And if you don't, I'll leave it up to your imagination on what will I do to you, not only to you but also to all of you" she said while her smile change into smirk making Roy to come back into his reality, also making all of the men inside the office tremble with fear. Noticing that all of them are in the verge of entering the world of imagination to what will happen to them, Mustang cleared his throat and notice that the brat he asked to come to his office have not yet arrived.

"It's almost lunch time, why don't you all take a break." After Mustang said that sentence all the men inside the room suddenly turned energetic and run thru the nearest exit to go to the cafeteria, he notice that Hawkeye is taking her time to go to the cafeteria.

"What's with the slow pace Hawkeye?" he asked in a teasing tone

"I'm just thinking about something"

"hmmm… so what is my future personal assistance thinking of?" he asked in more teasing tone that before

"Its nothing, it not that important."

"Enlighten me Miss Hakweye" he said in a serious tone

"I would like to know what would happen to those kids?" Just after finishing her question the door suddenly slams against the wall making a loud *bam* sound alerting Riza to pull a gun and point it at their visitor, while Roy is only staring at their visitor while having a grinning smile

"What an extravagant way to open the door" Mustang said in an amusing tone, noticing what Mustang had said she look at the door reviling a two young blond boy making her to withdraw her gun.

"Damn this place is big" the boy started to walk slowly towards them, while his face grinning at them showing his perfect teeth, his golden eyes still have those full determination, his long golden hair currently neatly braided and his height……. um never mind the height.

"Nii-san! I already told you it's not right to barge in like that, look at what you did" while the other blond said while pointing his finger to the door. Unlike the other boy his completion is whiter because of the lack of nutrients also making his body quite malnourished and his golden hair is pulled up in a pony tail.

"We can fix it later, now what does this bastard need to tell us" the other blond said while sitting near a couch while the other let a long sigh out of his mouth then followed the other to the couch.

" Wow, Alphonse you look like your brother but a lot taller than he is" Mustang said a mocking tone making the other blond throw a glare on him making Mustang chuckle a little.

"Hehehehe, actually a lot of people mentioned that I look like him, Wow!!!! Nii-san this couch is a lot softer that other we used to sit on the hospital" he said while bouncing in the couch.

"Yey Al it's a lot softer" Edward said while Alphonse still bouncing in the couch beside him.

"Will you stop doing that it makes me dizzy" he said in an irritated tone

"Heh, sorry" Al said while blushing slightly and sitting properly on the couch.

"Now Fullmetal" before Mustang can finish his sentence he was cut off by Edward

"Can't call me like that now, I finally recover my limbs" Ed said while rolling up his sleeve revealing his right arm.

"So what do I call you now?"

"I dunno……."

"For the meantime I will still call you Fullmetal, so let's begin this discussion, Hawkeye"

"Yes sir" Hawkeye said while facing him

"Could you go have a lunch with Alphonse, I'm sure his pretty hungry now."

"What?!" Edward shouted in protest

"No need to worry, it not like Lieutenant Hawkeye will eat him" after Mustang said that, Hawkeye looked at him with a slight annoyed face making clear Mustang to throat.

"It's okay Nii-san I'm pretty hungry too so I'll take the offer, its your treat right? Colonel Mustang" he said while standing then walks towards Hawkeye.

"Let's go Miss Hawkeye!!" Al said with an excited tone, then the two of them walked toward the cafeteria. When they are finally gone, Edward started their conversation.

"So what are we going to talk about colonel bastard?" Edward said in an annoyed tone

"It's fuhrer, fuhrer get it, F-U-H-R-E-R, why does nobody seems to get it right" he said while scratching the back of his head at the same time give a long sigh.

"It because you don't look like one" Edward said in a boastful tone

"Ouch, that's harsh Fullmetal" Mustang said in a teasing tone

"So what now **bastard fuhrer**?" he said while emphasizing the word bastard and fuhrer.

"It's about your future." Mustang said in a serious tone.

"My future?" Edward replied with a curious tone

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So how to do you liked it???? Yeah I know that there is no Ed and Winry in this chapter, but don't worry the next one is the day when the Elric brother finally returns to Resembool. Please tell me what you think about it by reviewing it. And thank for reading it!!!!! I hope you will read the next one too!


End file.
